Hikari's Halloween Party
by mikai-saotome
Summary: R for language and warning! alot of Daisuke and Wufei bashing! This fic includes Sailor Moon, Digimon, and Gundam. heh.. I was really hyper on caffeen. and sugar. have fun! R&R!!!
1. All Hell Breaks Lose on Halloween Night

HI! this is a humorous story with a bit of horror and Romance! my fave combos! it has characters from some of my favorite anime's in it! there's a list below of what you'll see in this fic.

1. Digimon

2. Sailor Moon

3.Gundam Wing

4. and my evil sarcastic, insane, hyper on sugar, Not thinking straight, probably had to much coffee, no life, very enthusiastic, creative, and the list goes on like this mind!!!! EHEHEHEHE!!!

This fic has some characters I made up and even me and some of my friends in it! I'm using our Japanese names cuz I got em' translated. Maxine is in a fic called Sailor Legend' And Kia is in a fic called The young and the Wakko Digi Dodo's!' everyone who's read my last four fics know who Tamera and Honey are. 

Sailor Legend and The young and The wakko Digi Dodo's will be out as soon as their finished so no one has to wait for each agonizeing chapter. Ok on with the fic! This is what I get for drinking to much cofee in the morning. Inspired by the game Spin the bottle. Heh heh heh. Sorry I'm using script form again and if it gets annoying I'll put it in paragraph form.

Characters in the Majority of the story:

  


MEH! Hikari!*

Ami

Rei

Minako

Maxine

Honey

Sally

Tamera

Quatre

Wufei

Duo

Trowa

Mimi

Sora

Kia

Taichi

Yamato

Daisuke

Takeru

Joyu

Koushirou

Willace

Ken

Miyako

Makoto 

Dasa lotta characters. The rest of them leave sooner or later in the beginning of the story.

  


Warning: if you don't like Kenyako, Yamora, Takari, Joyimi, or my made up one Taikia then don't read this. If you don't like Wufei and Sally don't read this. If you don't like Tamera and Quatre don't read this. If you don't Like Honey and Duo don't read this. If you don't like made up characters for fanfics don't read this!!! If you don't like crazy written by authors with to much caffeine in their systems. DON'T READ THIS! If you do like these things then READ THIS AND REVIEW IT!!!!!

  


Disclaimer: the only characters that belong to me in this story are Kia, Tamera, Maxine, and Honey. The rest are proporty of The japanese cartooning companies and their creators. on bottom line. GUNDAM WING, SAILORMOON, AND DIGIMON NO BELONG TO ME!!! BUT IT FIGURES! WERE ON FANFIC.NET PEOPLE!!!

  


Ch1. All Hell Breaks Lose on Halloween Night.

Everyone of Hikari's Friends were coming over to her house. She set up a camera because this was going to be her Halloween Party. The food was all set and so was the game. The doorbell rang and she opened it to find all the girls she had invited. 

**Hikari**: I guess you all decided to come at the same time?

**All the girls**: Yup pretty much.

**Hikari**: ok come on in.

Everyone came in. Makoto, Mimi, Ami, Sora, Minako, Kia, Miyako, Rei, Usagi, Relena, Honey, Tamera, Chibi-Usa, Sally, and Maxine. They started to help themselves to the food. Hikari waited around for the damn boys to show. About a hour later.

DING DONG! 

**All**: I'll get it! 

Yelled all the girls running to the door. But Chibi-usa got there first. 

**Chibi-Usa**: I WIN!

**Hikari**: yeah yeah open the damn door. 

Chibi-Usa opened the door and saw the 16 boys standing there. Darien, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Takeru, Iori, Joyu, Koushirou, Willace, Michael, and Ken. They danced and talked and ate till about 9:00 when Darien, Usagi, Chibi-usa, Michael and Iori left. Then about 9:30, Heero and Relena left. Makoto left shortly after. 

**Hikari**: Gee is my party really that boring?

**Maxine**: yup.

**Honey**: Why don't we play a game?

**Duo**: heh heh I know what we can play.

**Yamato**: I don't like the look on his face.

**Duo**: SPIN THE BOTTLE!

Everyone looked at Duothen Face faulted.

**Duo**: Oh come on its fun!

Everyone twitched.

**Tamera**: well it would make the party more interesting.

**Ami**: Do I have to play?

**All**: YES!

**Ami**:.damn

Everyone sweatdropped at Ami. 

**Ami**: What?

**Rei**:

**Ami**:so?

**Rei**: nevermind.

Just them Minako's sodas got to her and she had a sugar rush going making everyone sit down and play the damn game.

**Quatre**: So who's first? Everyone was pointing every which way. 

**Hikari**: Oh shut up ya babies I'll go first. 

Hikari shrugged as she spinned the bottle. Everyone gasped when it landed on Daisuke. Daisuke gave a huge grin. 

**Hikari**: ah shit. It had to land on him. Why does the author of the story always get screwed?

Daisuke grinned even larger. 

**Hikari**: Say one word that comes out of that sick mind and I'll pound the bottle into your skull.

Daisuke and Hikari scooted into the middle of the circle and he kissed her. When he didn't let go of her that's when Taichi Smacked the crap out of him. 

**Hikari**: thank you Taichi.

Taichi took a bow and sat back in his spot.

**Maxine**: Ok your turn Daisuke.

Daisuke with his throbbing head spinned the bottle and it landed on.Minako!

**Minako's eyes widened**: uh-uh! No way! I perpose that Daisuke be disqualified since no one want to kiss him! All in favor?! 

Hikari and all the boys raise their hands.

**Daisuke**: oh damn it. Well atleast I got to kiss Hikari. Who know maybe some day she'll be my bi- 

**Taichi**: DAISUKE!

**Daisuke**: Holey shit!

Taichi chased Daisuke out the door then locked it.

Everyone applauds.

Taichi sat back down.

**Minako**: your turn Minako. Oh thankyou! ^ ^

Minako used a sarcastic voice as she span the bottle and it landed on none other than Koushirou.

**Minako**: oh cool I get to kiss the cute short one! 

Koushirou blushed as Minako leaned over and kissed him on the lips leaving him a deep red with wide eyes.

**Duo**: awww Koushi-chan's embarissed!

**Koushirou**: Shut up Duo!

**Duo**: make me!

Koushirou turned to Mimi.

**Koushirou**: May I borrow your purse please?

**Mimi**: sure I guess.

Koushirou took the item and smacked Duo over the head with it knocking him over completely.

**Duo**: OWW! What the hell do you keep in there Mimi!? Rocks!?

**Mimi**:Lots of make-up and a brick. Why?

Duo sat back up rubbing his head. Honey was laughing at him insanely.

**Duo**: aww shut yer pie hole.

**Ami**: your turn Koushirou. 

Koushirou spinned the bottle and it landed on Rei.

**Rei**: Oh perfect.

**Koushirou**: Whats that supposed to mean?

**Rei**: nothing! Just get it over with.

Koushirou kissed Rei as she grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It landed on Wufei.

Wufei:.Oh hell

**Rei**: ah shit.

**Wufei**: I'm not kissing that Baka onna!

**Hikari**: To bad Wufei and did I mention that camera is still rolling?

Wufei looks at the camera.

**Wufei**: damn you

**Hikari**: heh heh

**Wufei**: fine!

Wufei kissed Rei as fast as possible then sat back and pouted leaving Rei a deep red.

**Rei**: What no phone number?

She started to tease him.

**Wufei**: Shaddap!

Wufei quickly spinned the bottle and it landed onme!

**Hikari**:.NO!!! HELL NO NO WAY UH-UH!!!

**Wufei**: NO WAY IN F***ING HELL AM I KISSING HER!!!

**Honey**: you have to do it Wufei! Its dishonorable if you don't! 

**Tamera**: and you'll be know as the wimpy author Hikari.

Tamera and everyone else giggleing insanely.

**Hikari & Wufei**: DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!!!!!

**Duo**: Oh quit your whining!

Duo gabbes Hikari and holds her up.

**Taichi**: yeah don't be such a wuss!

Taichi grabbes Wufei and they push them into each other. Just before Wufei's lips hit Hikari's she grabbed that handy dandy frying pan and put it up as his face slammed against it.

**Hikari**: heh heh heh.now that's entertainment

Wufei falls back on the floor rubbing his face. 

**Wufei**: Why you weak baka onna..I'll kill you!

**Hikari**: EPP!

Hikari runs like hell and Wufei after her.

Trowa grabbes Wufei as he runs by and hold him above the floor so he cant run.

**Wufei**:damn you Trowa

Trowa Grins.

Hikari opened the door.

**Hikari**: Daisuke Sick em'!

Daisuke comes running in and tries to tackle wufei but stops dead in his tracks after getting a look at Wufei's Katana.

Miyako Grabbes Daisuke by the ear and makes him sit down.

**Daisuke**: owwie.MIYAKO YOUR MEAN!!!

**Miyako**: damn proud.

**Daisuke**:bi-

**Ken**: DAISUKE!

Daisuke shuts up.

Taichi pushed Hikari and she landed on Wufei smacking him in the lips then practically dieing from the gagging.

**Hikari**: yeach! Gag! Barf! That was worse than Daisuke!

**Daisuke**:.

**Wufei**:

**Hikari**: Grr yourself!

Hikari grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It lands on Ken. 

**Hikari**:.No affense Ken. But, Ah crap.

**Ken**: none taken.

The two Quickly kiss and get it over with.

**Hikari**: Hey Miyako you should kiss Ken more often He ain't half bad ^ ^

**Miyako**: really? Ya think so?

**Ken**:I Think..

Now it was Kens turn so he quickly spinned it and it landed on Miyako.

**Hikari**: well now's your chance! ^ ^

**Miyako**: yahoo!

Ken kissed Miyako pationately and they fell back on the floor poping right back up both laughing. 

**Miyako**: O.K my turn! I'm the only one that had something good happen to me tonight! ^ ^

She spinned the bottle and it landed on Daisuke.

**Kia**: Spoke to soon Miyako.

**Miyako**: aww damn it.

Daisuke Covered his mouth. Willace and Takeru held his hands away from him mouth as he squirmed and screamed.

**Daisuke**: GOD? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!?!?!?!

Miyako Quickly and Briefly kissed Daisuke.

**Miyako**: Petui phe yeach eww! If that's Daisuke I'd hate to have to kiss Wufei!

**Wufei**: HEY!

Daisuke ran to the bathroom to hurl. When he came back out it was his turn again and he spinned it. He covered his eyes and couldn't bare to see who it landed on.

**Sora**: HA! I feel sorry for you MAX!

Maxine only starred at Sora in confusion. Maxine looked over at Daisuke and shrugged. 

**Maxine**:.why me god? 

The Sailor Of Pure Hearts and Dreams leaned over and kissed Daisuke. Since he didn't know her he didn't object. Maxine sat back in her spot. Minako looked at her. 

**Minako**: YOU LIKED IT DIDN'T YOU!?!?

**Maxine**: EWW NO!

**Minako**: Liar!

**Maxine**: Second best!

**Minako**: WHAT! WHO YOU CALLIN' SECOND BEST!?

**Maxine**: you!

The girls cracked up at their own personal joke as everyone else just starred at them. Eventually they shut up while Ami and Rei were sweatdropping. 

**Ami**: I wish Makoto didn't leave. It would be so much easier since it being she's the only one who can keep Minako under control.

**Rei**: yeah and Usagi surprisingly can keep Max under control. Everyone piped down because now it was Maxine's turn. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Trowa. Basically they blinked back and fourth for a while.

**Hikari**: What is this Morse code?

Hikari pushed Trowa over to Max and they kissed. They closed their eyes and didn't let up for a while.

**Sally**:should we worry about that?

She looked at Wufei and everyone else who were just stareing. Sora nudged Yamato.

**Yamato**: what?

**Sora**: Go and get them to quit will ya?

**Yamato**: uh ok

Yamato pulled Trowa off Max and Wufei pulled her away from him. Trowa shook his head as if he just had some sense knocked into him. He looked around the room and blushed a deep red. The girls giggled as all the boys just starred. Trowa took the bottle and spinned it as it landed on Kia. The young digidestined girl sat there in a blush and hid behind Taichi. Daisuke and Mimi pulled her back out.

**Mimi**: Dont be chicken Kia it's just a game.

**Kia**: Hikari wasnt saying that when she had to kiss Daisuke.

**Daisuke**: hey..

**Hikari**: well thats different! ya dont even know Trowa ^ ^

**Kia**: Oh fine let go a me.

Mimi and Daisuke put Kia down and she kissed Trowa quickly sitting back next to Taichi and hideing her red face behind Yamato. 

**Hikari**: heh heh...this is fun...

Kia grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It lands on Taichi. Hikari just about hurls. Kia gets a very big grin as does Taichi. Takeru and Yamato gag. Taichi kisses Kia happily in a fun way as they laugh when their done. Hikari looks up with a sickened face: Your turn Taichi. 

Taichi grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It lands on Mimi. 

**Mimi**:....Im going to plant pink lipstick on you. 

Mimi gives a evil grin as she smackes her lips after putting the stuff on.

**Taichi**:...ech...

Mimi grabbed Taichi's face and laid a big fat wet one on it with a huge pink mark from her pink lipstick.

(A/N: Blech..pink!!!)

Taichi fell backwards as Mimi smirked and took her turn spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Joyu. Mimi Blinked and Blushed. This wasnt normal for her because she had never kissed Joyu in...well public! Joyu Fixed his galsses and just lookeed at Mimi. She blinked again.

**Mimi**: Oh what the hell.

She leaned over and kissed him like she would normaly and everything was fine. until Duo started saying: awwwww! thats so sweet!!

**Mimi**: *Death Glare at Duo*

**Duo**: *o.O 

Now it was Joyu's turn. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Hikari.

**Hikari**:...eh better than kissing Wufei.

**Wufei**: Bi-

**Taichi**: Shut up!

Joyu kissed Hikari on the cheek like he would a sister and now it was Hikari's turn once again.

**Hikari**: Finally!!!

Hikari spinned the bottle and it landed on Takeru.

**Hikari**:... eh... uh... (in thought) oh crap I have to kiss my crush... well no one knows I have a crush on him so no biggie. just act casual. be cool be cool! what the hell am i talking about!?

Hikari blushes a very deep red as she kisses Takeru. after moments of silence the blonde speaks.

**Takeru**:...guess it my turn?

Everyone nodded as Takeru spinned and... It lands on.. *dramatic pause*

**Daisuke**: round and round it go where it stops only Hikari knows!

**Hikari**: actually that aint true Daisuke.

The bottle stops on Ami. Takeru kissed Ami like he would a sister. learning from Joyu how to be mature about this stupid game. 

**Rei**: Ok Ami your turn! ^ ^

**Kia**: Yup time for the spin.

Ami spinned the bottle.

**Daisuke**: round and round it goes where it stops only Hikari knows!

**Hikari**: That isnt true dolt.

The bottle landed on Duo.

**Duo**: finally im getting some kind of action tonight!

**Honey**: *death glare at Duo*

**Duo**: *o.O

Ami blushed uncontrollably as Duo teased: awww! das so cute! Ami-Chan's embarissed!!

**Ami in thought**: at least I'm not the braided baka thats about to get pounded by Honey. Duo pulled out a camera and started takeing pictures of Ami blushing. 

**Ami**: YOU JERK! PUT THAT AWAY!

The normally calm girl jumped up grabbed the camera tossed it in the air and with the words

**Ami**: Shabbon Spray!

The camera broke into little peices and was scattered onto the floor. Then she decidded to get it over with and kissed him quickly. Everyone started stareing at Ami.

**Ami**:...what?

Rei sweatdropped as Duo took his turn and spinned the bottle. It landed in Honey.

**Wufei**: Oh it figures!

**Honey**: Shaddap Wu-but.

**Wufei**:...Bi-

**Duo**: WUFEI!

**Wufei**:...Omae O kosousu Honey.

**Honey**: Oh bite me.

Honey and Duo kissed like they usually would. Then Duo asked if he may be excused for a bathroom break.

**Hikari**: Are you saying your starting not to like the way I plan stories Wufei?

**Wufei**: Who said I ever did?

**Hikari**: OH THE NERVE!

**Wufei**: Yup ive got lots of it! ^ ^

**Hikari**:....Kiss my ass and I dont mean that literally.

**Wufei**: I should hope not. It would take a very long time.

**Hikari**: are you saying my ass is big?

**Wufei**: Yup! ^ ^

Hikari gives a death glare at Wufei.

**Hikari**: you would be looking.

**Wufei**: How can ya miss it!?

Takeru and Daisuke: I'm not complaining.

Wufei and Hikari twitch.

**Honey**: Ok my turn!

Honey Happily spins the bottle.

**Daisuke**: Round and round it goes where it stops only Hikari knows!

**Hikari**: Does he ever shut up?

Everyone shakes their heads no.

Bottle lands On Quatre.

Sweat drops on everyone.

Honey holds her hand out to Quatre.

**Honey**: After this we pretend in never happaned kapesh?

Quatre nods and shakes her hand. They kiss and Quatre gets on with his turn. Honey asked if she could be excused for the bathroom and went off to it.

Quatre spinned the bottle.

**Daisuke**: Round and round it goes where it stops Oww! TAKERU!

**Takeru**: What?

Takeru is seen with his hands behind his back and a pan in them with a dent in it.

Bottle lands on Tamera.

**Tamera**: YIPPIE!

Tamera Kisses Quatre happily.

**Tamera**: something good is always happening to the gundam girls ^ ^

Sally looks at her watch.

**Sally**: speak for yourself I have to leave.

**Wufei**: why?

**Sally**: because i have to go do the gave yard shift down at the hospital.

**Wufei**: ok

Wufei pouts. Sally says good bye to everyone and leaves.

Tamera Takes her turn and spins the bottle. 

**Daisuke**: round and round it goes where it stops- OW! Who the hell did that!?

Rei is seen tossing a broken baseball bat in the closet.

**Rei**: what?

Bottle lands on Wufei.

**Tamera**:.....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!ANYONE BUT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KISS DAISUKE INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!

**Daisuke**:...hey...

**Wufei**: YOU THINK I WANT TO KISS YOU?! YOU BAKA ONNA!? ID RATHER KISS WINNER!

Quatre twiches

**Hikari**:....Wufei I didnt know you were Bi.

**Wufei**:....IM NOT BI!

**Hikari**: but you just said-

Wufei starts chaseing Hikari around with his Katana's.

**Hikari**: OH SHIT!

Hikari runs and hides behind Tiachi and Takeru.

**Wufei**: Get out of my way!

**Hikari**: I should learn to keep my mouth shut!

Rei, Trowa and Quatre pull Wufei away.

**Quatre**: Wufei calm down!

**Trowa**: If you dont them im takeing away all your blades, guns, and yes even your gundam!

Wufei froze.

**Wufei**: damn you trowa.

Wufei sat back down. Him and tamera were ready to hurl, gag or eaven drop dead.

**Tamera**: I wish Heero was here.

**Ami**: Why?

**Tamera**: because then he could say "omae o Korousu" and kill me.

**Wufei**: I would be glad to but Trowa threatens me.

**Tamera**: I want everyone to swear that after this we never speak of it again and pretend it never happened. 

Everyone nodded. Tamera and Wufei kissed fast as possible then fell backwards gaging.

**Tamera**: BLECK! MUST GET RID OF GERMS! QUATRE!

Tamera grabbed Quatre and smacked her lips on his for reliefe.

**Wufei**: I dont care who I kiss just get thease germs off me!

Wufei grabbed the girl next to him. Whom happened to be Rei and kissed her for Reliefe.

**Rei**: eww! blech blech!

She smacked him.

Now it was Wufei's turn

**Rei**: Dont ever kiss me like that again jerk.

**Wufei**: You didnt seem to have a problem with it earlyier. 

**Rei**: well I have PMS.

Half of us twitch and half of us Sweatdrop.

Wufei spins the bottle. 

It lands on Sora.

**Sora**:.....dammit....

**Wufei**:...great...

They both face fault.

Mimi pushed Sora and she lands on wufei kissing him.

**Sora**: MIMI!!

**Wufei**: OMAE O KROUSU ONNA!

**Mimi**: EPP! 

Mimi hides behind Joe.

Trowa grabbes Wufei by the collar before he can even get up.

**Wufei**: damn you Trowa.

Trowa Grins.

Just as Sora was about to take her turn Hikari noticed something.

**Hikari**: Hey...where Honey and Duo?

Everyone else looked around.

**Kia**: Taichi why dont you go look for them.

**Taichi**: .... I dont wanna go look for the here! Hikari's probably got the place booby trapped!

**Daisuke**: heh... He said Bobie.

**Taichi**: ahh shut up.

**Wufei**: Oh I'll do it I know where they are anyway

**Hikari**: where?

Wufei get up, walks to a closet and opens it. Honey and Duo come tumbleing out.

**Duo**: eh...Hi wu-man *^ ^

**Honey**: we were erm...just..uh...

**Takeru**: Makeing out yeah we know we know.

**Honey**:...uh...right....

**Hikari**: Ok take your turn now Sora.

**Sora**: Finally.

Sora spinned the bottle.

**Daisuke**: Round and round it goes where it st- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone saw daisuke get thrown out the window and saw Wufei sitting back down.

**Takeru**:....Ok...who saw that comming?

Hikari raises her hand as the bottle landed on Tai. then moved all the way the other way and landed on Yamato. Everyone twiches. and Sweatdrops.

**Hikari**:...Ok...that was weird....

**Sora**:...well it landed on Yamato so!

Sora practically jumped on Yamato kissing him.

**Taichi**: thank god what ever it was switched the bottle over to Yamato... I don wanna kiss Sora.

**Sora**:...whats that supposed to mean?

**Taichi**: Uhhh...nothing * ^ ^

**Hikari**: Ok..Yama-kun its your turn.

**Yamato**: no shit.

Yamato spins the bottle from outside the window we hear 

**Daisuke**: rouns and round it goes where it stops Hikari knows!

Willace gets up.

**Willace**: Hikari may i borrow your toaster?

**Hikari**:...I guess...

Willace walks to the kitchen and grabes the toaster. then drops it out the window.

Moments later..

THUMP!

**Daisuke**: OWWW!!!!

Everyone claps as Willace sits back down and Yamato sees the bottle has landed on Minako.

**Minako**: im getting to kiss all the cute one tonight ^ ^

**Yamato**: okay...

He leaned forward and kissed her and they got on with the game.

Minako took her spin. and its landed on Quatre.

**Minako**: SEE! I GOT ANOTHER QT!

Tamera hugged Quatre defeansively.

**Tamera**: Dont get any Ideas missy. Quatre's mine!

**Minako**:...Chill out its just a game.

After getting Tamera to let go of him Quatre kissed Minako quickly. now it was his turn. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Sora.

**Sora**: Hikari this game is starting to get boring.

Quatre kissed Sora casually and came back to see both Tamera and Yamato giving him dirty looks. 

**Quatre**: What? Im trying to be mature about this game!

Once again it was sora's turn and she spinned the bottle as it landed on Willace. Willace smiled.

**Willace**: Finally im getting kissed by someone.

Sora thought Willace was cute in a little brother sort of way anyways so she just gave him a Kawaii kiss.

Willace Blushed a extremly deep red.

**Hikari**: Ok willace your turn.

He spinned it and it landed on Miyako.

Miyako grinned as Ken glared when Willace gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Hikari noticed this and decided to end the game.

**Hikari**: ok that was fun but why dont we start playing something spooky.

She spoke with a devilish look.

**Duo**:....Should we worry?

**Hikari**:...Oh shut up. I was thinking we could play build a story. with a spooky twist.

**Rei**: Hows that?

**Hikari**: well lets see. never mind we'll play it the real way.

**Ami**:...I...see....

Just then Makoto walked in the door dragging a stinky and dirty Daisuke behind her.

**Makoto**: hey guys ya left something outside.

**Takeru**: damn it ya brought him back.

**Hikari**: great...more people! ok into the circle peeps!

Everyone gathers in a circle as Hikari turns off the lights and grabbes a flash light.

**Hikari**: ok...I'll start. One day billions of years ago there was a indian burial ground. Takeru.

Takeru took the flash light.

**Takeru: **Thats it?

**Hikari**: Just build on the story. - - shesh.

**Takeru**: and Uh.... One day people bult a house on the haunted Indian burial ground...and... Uh... Daisuke?

Takeru passed the Flash light to Daisuke.

**Daisuke**: oh...uh...hmm... erm...uh.... round and round- OW! TAKERU!

Takeru is seen with a broken 2 by 4.

**Takeru**: What?

**Daisuke**:....grr....anyway when the house was built two people named Daisuke and Hikari moved it and the night that they moved in they-

**Hikari**: Thats it! take the flash light away from him! Daisuke this is a damn Kids story!!!

Daisuke: then why do you keep cussing?

**Hikari**:......oh shut up.

**Daisuke**: fine I'll start again. The house was haunted and eventually a couple moved in named-

Daisuke sees Hikari threatening him with a toaster and a death glare.

**Daisuke**: ...*gulp* Bob and Flou? uh....uh..Duo?

Daisuke tosses the flash light to Duo.

**Duo**:....geh...uh...and Bob and Flou had a friend named Wufei and Wufei was a peeping tom every night he came to the window and-

**Wufei**: THATS! IT!

**Duo**: OH SHIT!

Duo drops the flash light and runs like hell away from Wufei who's just about ready to kill him.

**Honey**: guess I'll pick up the story.

**Duo**: OWW! *@(&!%# %!*(^ $^!*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wufei**:.... smooth move running into the closet.

**Honey**: Wufei get the hell away from my boyfreind bofore i beat the hell out of you!

**Wufei**: SHUT UP!

**Honey**: MAKE ME!

**Wufei**: I'll make you! 

Wufei runs towards Honey and just as he's about to jump at her she hold up that handy dandy frying pan and Wufei's face smacks into it.

**Wufei**:...ow...

Honey tosses the pan aside and takes her turn.

**Honey**: anyway Wufei was a hot head and always got pissed off at three certain little girls and because of them he moved away. Hint hint...wink wink... One night Bob and Flou were alone in the house. and they heard the earie sounds of a ghost. ohhhh!!! we are the ghost of Randasai, Nikorie, and Shuriuri! how dare you trust pass on out place of rest! Koushirou?

Honey hands the flash light to Koushirou.

**Koushirou**: uh.... I'm not very good at this. Hikari can we just do something else like Ouija board or something?

**Hikari**: I dont have Ouiija board. but we can play truth or Dare ^ ^

**Tamera**: Oh dear god.

**Hikari**: what?

**Honey**: Truth or dare with you? be afraid be very afraid.

**Hikari**: aww shuddup. Honey you go first.

**Honey**:...ok uh. Wufei. 

She says this in a singing voice as Wufei sweatdrops and crosses his arms.

**Wufei**: I refuse to play this game.

**Hikari**: well im makeing you.

**Wufei**: damn you onna.

**Honey**: Just pick dumb ass. Truth or Dare?

**Wufei**:...Truth. (underbreath) damn cheasy little stupid imature games....

**Honey**: ok now let me think... Wufei is it true that you are in a relationship with Sally but have a crush on someone else?

**Wufei**: O.O none of your business!!!!

**Hikari**: you have to answer! ^ ^

**Duo**: and If you dont there's a penalty! ^ ^

Wufei mumbles some curse words.

**Wufei**:.... fine Starheart. yes i do have a little crush on someone else but its nothing big and dont make a big deal of it!!

**Honey**: fine fine fine....(underbreath) party pooper.

**Takeru**: now its your turn Wufei, dare someone or make them tell the truth.

**Wufei**: fine. starheart t-

**Hikari**: I forgot to mention you can't do dare backs.

**Wufei**:.... damn it. fine Truth or dare Yegami?

**Taichi & Hikari**: theres two of us dipwad

**Wufei**: the onna Yegami.

**Hikari**: fine. Dare.

Wufei gets an evil grin.

**Wufei in thought**: lets see. embarissment, physical harm, scar for life? heh... scar for life Humility sounds fun... heh heh heh.

**Wufei**: I dare you to go outside and shout at the top of your lungs to the whole world Who your inlove with and discribe why you love him or her-

**Hikari**: hey hey im not lezbo bub.

**Wufei**: coulda fooled me.

**Hikari**:..... I'll get you for this.

Hikari stomps to the door Wufei with a slight smirk on his face.

Hikari out on the pourch in thought: God. I dont want to shout this. but its a dare. DAMN IT!

**Hikari at the top of her lungs**: I YEGAMI HIKARI-CHAN, AM IN LOVE WITH.....*dramatic pause* ...uh... TAKAISHI TAKERU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Man in another house: SHUT UP!!! we're trying to sleep!!

**Hikari**: Oh go get laid jack ass!

Hikari ran into the house as fast as possible red face and all. She burried her face in a pillow. Honey galired at Wufei then went over and smacked him over the head.

**Wufei**: OWW! what the hell starheart-

**Honey**: I'll tell you what the hell! you just emotionally embarissed Hikari! are you that big a moron! look at her! she's practically crying!

**Tamera**: Ohnestly Wufei you can be so insensitive!

**Wufei**: well-

**Sora**: that's just the way boys like him are.

**Wufei**: Whats that supposed to mean?!

**Mimi**: It means that your a little boy who doesnt care about anyone but yourself! you only care about your damn gundam and war and those honor vous!

**Wufei**: so!

**Miyako**: so your a major jerk Wufei!

**Wufei**: shut up little girl you have no idea what your dealing with!

**Rei**: I know what she's dealing with. A REALLY BIG DRAG ON THE PARTY!

**Wufei**: alright that's it!

**Ami**: whats a matter going to use your fist instead of your brain. Typical for a boy like you. when you run out of excuses you resort to violence.

**Wufei**: shut your face brainiac or i'll-

**Ami**: or you'll what? come after me with Nataku? oh thats so original not to mention honorable. do you see me running? i didnt think so.

**Wufei**:.... buncha damn weak-

**Daisuke**: oh oh i know what he was going to say! onna!

**Wufei**: shut your pie hole Motomiya!

**Miyako**: very good Daisuke! here get the snack!

Miyako tosses a cookie above Daisuke and he tried to catch it like a dog.

Hikari lifts her head fom the pillow.

**Hikari**: in case you were wondering i wasnt crying. I'm just very embarissed and you guys dont have to keep bashing wufei. because sonner or later I'll get even. and it will be worse. Oh yes. a lot worse...

Hikari had an evil look on her face as everyone sweatdropped. Takeru walked over to Hikari.

**Takeru**: you really have a crush on me?

Hikari blushing: yeah...

**Takeru**:...heh funny. Ive always had a crush on you too.

The both smiled.

**Duo**: awww thats so sweet now lets get on with the game. your turn Hikari.

Hikari glared at Duo. then smiled evily.

**Hikari**: Duo...truth or dare?

Duo with a lot of sweat drops: uh.... Truth!

**Hikari**: ok.... due to lots of rumors Im going to ask you this. Have you ever and remember you have to answer truthfully. have you ever lusted for Heero?

**Duo**: O.O!!! MYOB!!

**Hikari**: nope nope you have to answer.

**Duo looking at Honey**: well.... uh.... before Honey was around only once BUT THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! THAT WAS WHEN WE WERE 15!!! i DIDNT KNOW WHAT SEXUALITY WAS YET!!!

everyone: O.O*

**Duo**: O.O* opps.....

**Honey**:....uh.... eww...

**Tamera**:...your turn Duo. If you dare.

**Duo**:.... uh...Takeru Truth or dare?

Takeru looked up and thought for a moment.

**Takeru**: dare.

**Duo**:... Ok... I dare you to French Hikari for 15 seconds!

**Daisuke**: NO! NO NO NO NO!!! Thas not allowed! illegal move!!

**Taichi**: dude that my sister!!

**Yamato**: and My brother!

**Duo**: to bad im not changeing my dare.

**Duo in thought**: this is going to be good. Takeru will french Hikari and that'll embarisss her big time. heh heh.

**Hikari**: why is everyone interested in me doing something with Takeru!!?

**Rei**: dont ask us your the author.

**Hikari**: *- - Rei do me a favor.

**Rei**: yes? :)

**Hikari**: Shut up.

  


A/N: and im running out of room so on to chapter two as soon as i write it! enjoy!

Teasers: What happens when Hikari and Takeru French infront of everyone? what happens to wufei when its Hikari's turn to dare or make him tell the truth? find out next week when im done writing it!


	2. Truth or dare?

HULLO!!!! FF.net is finally back up! And during the time it was down i was entertained by neopets :D ok back to work.... help...

  


Previously on Hikari's Halloween Party: 

**Takeru**: dare.

**Duo**:... Ok... I dare you to French Hikari for 15 seconds!

**Daisuke**: NO! NO NO NO NO!!! That's not allowed! illegal move!!

**Taichi**: dude that my sister!!

**Yamato**: and My brother!

**Duo**: to bad im not changing my dare.

**Duo in thought**: this is going to be good. Takeru will french Hikari and that'll embariss her big time. heh heh.

**Hikari**: why is everyone interested in me doing something with Takeru!!?

**Rei**: dont ask us your the author.

**Hikari**: *- - Rei do me a favor.

**Rei**: yes? :)

**Hikari**: Shut up.

  


Now on wit the show!!

  


  


Hikari looked at Takeru the at Duo.

**Hikari**: Takeru don't take this the wrong way but... I DON WANNA!!!

**Duo**: Eaither you do the dare or I get to punish you.

**Hikari**: oh dear god...

**Takeru**: Duo... why did you dare me to do that!? im going to have ta kill you.

**Duo**: heh... like to see ya try small fry.

**Yamato**: hey! dont call my brother a small fry!

**Duo**: well he is compared to me!

**Yamato:** How about I slug you for calling my brother names.

**Duo: **:P!!!!

**Takeru**: syaddap. we'll do it.

**Hikari**: Takeru!

**Takeru whispering to Hikari**: Don't worry They said we had to french but they didn't say we had to do it infront of them ^_^

**Hikari whispering to Takeru**: Hey good point.

**Duo**: ok guys get on with it ^ ^

Duo has a big grin planted on his face.

**Takeru**: oh um Duo.. you never said we had to french infront of _everybody_. just basically you ^ ^

Duo thinks for a moment.

**Duo: DAMMIT!!!!!**

Hikari is rolling on the floor laughing.

**Duo:** That sucks.

**Hikari:** HA HA DUO!!!!

**Duo**: awww shyaddap.

**Takeru:** well lets go ^ ^

Takeru escorts Hikari to the hall way and duo follows. The small crowd groans in disappointment. In the Hallway Takeru kisses Hikari and slips his tongue in her mouth quickly. they stay like that for 15 seconds.

**Hikari in thought**: hey this feels nice.

**Takeru in though**: hey this feels nice.

15 seconds were up and Takeru let go of Hikari. Duo fell over gagging. Hikari smacks him with a two by four that came out of no where. Blushing, the couple return to the circle dragging Duo behind them.

**Maxine: **Takeru's turn.

Takeru thought for a moment.

**Takeru:** umm.... Miyako Truth or Dare ^_^

**Miyako**: dare.

Takeru thinks for a little bit.

**Takeru**: ok... go to the corner outside and sing 'im a little tea pot' while doing the hand motions. :)

Takeru's grin was evil.

**Miyako:**Your evil...

It was halloween so you would expect trick or treaters everywhere and Miyako was going to sing infront of them while doing hand motions. dear god. Miyako walked to the door the crowd following. then to the end street corner. she took a deep breath and began singing.

**Miyako:**_Im a little tea pot short and stout! here is my handle here is my spout! when you hear me whistle! whistle and shout! tip me over and pour me out!_

There were about a million trick or treater eyes on her when she turned around seeing Duo in hysterics worse than everyone else.

**Miyako:** hello all trick or treaters! this is another production brought to you by Takeru Takaishi and Duo Maxwell! Join in next week when they will feature the can can themselves in the dresses and dancing!

Miyako took a bow, noticing that Duo had shut up and walked back inside the house everyone behind her.

Now it was Miyako's turn. She Evily grinned at Daisuke.

**Miyako in a singing voice**: Oh daiiiiiiisuke?..... truth or dare :)

Daisuke sweat dropped and didn't like the look miyako was giving him.

**Daisuke in thought:** oh shit... if I go macho and chose dare then Miyako will go very evil then im gonna probably be killed.... but on the other hand maybe Hikari likes mech... heh heh heh....

**Daisuke out loud:** Dare!

**Miyako:**ha I knew you'd chose dare! I dare you to jump out the window with nothing but your underwear on into the pool and stay there for 20 seconds. :)

**Daisuke:**.......eh fudge..... are you nuts!? the waters freezing in october!

**Miyako:**hey he does know hot from cold :)

Hikari and takeru were cracking up at Miyako's comment while Daisuke walked to the window. He took off his shorts and shirt along with goggles and jumped out.

**Daisuke**: KOWABUNGA!!!! HOLLY SHIT! I JUST JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!

**_SPLASH_**

**Daisuke:** HOLLY BAJESUS ITS COLD!!!!

everyone went to the window. Taichi looked down at the pile od Daisuke's clotheing.

**Taichi:** Hey I get my goggles back :)

He picked up the goggles and placed them on his head, Miyako was doing a countdown for when Daisuke could get out.

**Miyako: **1 mississippi, 2 mississippi, 3 mississippi, 4 mississippi

Daisuke was turning blue

**Miyako**: 5 mississippi, 6 mississippi, 7 mississippi-

**Daisuke**: MIYAKO!!! YOUR EVIL!!!! *shiver, sneeze*

**Miyako:**opps now look what you've done Daisuke you've made me lose count! :D

**Daisuke**: NOO!! PLEASE MIYAKO IM BEGGING YOU IS SO COLD!!!!!

Mimi took pity on Daisuke.

**Mimi:** Miyako just let him back um the guy's turning blue.

**Miyako**: oh fine... you guys are no fun.

  


I know this was extremely short and i'll add more to it later but right now.....DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!!! DAMN IT TO HELL!!!!! I need some help for dares. can You ppls who review please tell me a couple of good ideas say like how Hikari's gonna get wufei back for earlyer or what T.K's gonna do to duo? or something!? anything!? im totally out of ideas!!!! AHHHH!!!! im ok now....

**Wufei**: heh... weakling author onnako has run out of Ideas! praise the lord!!

**Daisuke:** Hallaluya!!!

....... dipwadded ass....


	3. more fun to come

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer:....think about it... your on fanfiction.net.... what makes you think I own this or claim it as My own?

Hullo! heh heh...me baaack.... I've been inspired by a certain review. :D heh heh... back to da fics!

Chapter 3

Daisuke walks out of the water pretty much frozen and turned blue. He walks upstairs and quickly staggers in the door takeing his clothes and putting them on as fast as possible.

****

Daisuke:ACHOO!....yuck...im still cold....

****

Takeru: here ya go warm yourself up with this ^ ^

takeru hands daisuke a lighter

****

Daisuke: oh thatnks TS!

Taichi pours gasoline on daisuke

****

Daisuke: ahh! thats cold!

****

Taichi: well duh

Daisuke lights the lighter to warm himself

****

Trowa: NO DONT!

everyone: O.o

(an: ok maybe I went a little to far.O.O)

****

Max: uh..... daisuke?

daisuke's hair catches fire

****

Daisuke: huh?

daisuke sniffs the air

****

Daisuke: is something burning?

Hikari points to his hair

Everyone sweatdrops

Daisuke looks in mirror 

****

Daisuke: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Daisuke runs around in circles yelling

****

Daisuke: PUT IT OUT!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT IT OUT!!!!!!

Suddenly while daisuke is running in circles like a chicken with its head cut off there's a knock at the door. Hikari Walks to the door while Trowa and Mimi put Daisuke's hair out.

****

Hikari: Oh Hi Heero, Relena. You forget something?

****

Heero in his usual monotone: yes actually we forgot Relena's purse.

****

Relena: I'm so silly sometimes ^ ^*

Duo puts his hands behind his head.

****

Duo: a little sickening to one's stomach as well.

Honey elbows Duo in the gut

****

Honey: Stiffle it Tan atama. (snot head)

Max walks over and gets Relena's purse.

Rei walks with her.

****

Rei: Hey you two wanna stay for a bit? We're playing truth or dare. And It's Daisuke's turn.

****

Heero: Oh I don't think-

****

Relena: Of course we will!

****

Heero under his breath: damn. I was looking forward to a romantic evening alone.

****

bout ten minutes later 

****

Heero: So gonna bet me you can keep up side down longer ever again?

Duo is hanging up side down his feet tied to the balconey edge hanging over it. Daisuke had dared Heero to Hang suspeded outside the balcony up side down for 2 minutes. Heero did so. Then Duo bet he could stay out longer….It's only been 30 seconds *- -

****

Duo: Please! HEERO! I'm BEGGEN YA! LET ME UP!

****

Heero: well well lookie here… mister big shot cant stand a little blood rush to the head.

****

Duo: HEERO!!!!! I'm BEGGIN YA!!!!!

Honey was pretty much on the ground laughing her ass off as relena was trying to cover up her laughter. Hikari and the rest of the digidestined along with four sailor scouts and the rest of the Gundam pilots we're wispering and feeling pitty on Duo. Well…. Miyako cracked a demonic evil smile and wufei a meniacle laugh. 

****

Duo: SOME ONE LET ME UP!!! YAMATO IF YOU LET ME UP I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH JUN IN YOUR PLACE TOMORROW! THEN SHOOT HER FOR YA!!!

****

Ememdiatly Yamato and Daisuke were at the ropes saying: DEAL!

Yamato and Daisuke untied Duo's feet and pulled him up in the house to safety… well as far as falling to your death was concerned.

While everyone else was sitting in by the balcony. Trowa was sitting off in the corner being the loner he is. Max walked over to see what was the matter.

****

Max: Hey Trowa… something wrong?

****

Trowa: Nah. I just see no point In standing by the balcony.

****

Max: Me neither….Ya want a soda or something? 

****

Trowa: No thanks I'm fine.

****

Max: ok. 

With a smile Max walked away from Trowa and spoke with Rei and Amy.

****

Suddenly they heard this: AHHH! YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD! NO I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU, YOU OVERFLOWING MUCUS PILE OF SCUM!

****

Then a crash was heard along with a loud: OWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

SPLASH 

Hikari had just chucked Daisuke out the window. There was much rejoyceing.

****

ALL: YAAAAAAHOOOOOO!!!!!!! 

Then they were all sued by yahoo.com

****

Hikari: well that was fun. What ya say guys? It's halloween. Let's do something holloweenish!

****

Wufei: Halloweenish? Is that even a word or just baka Onna's like you use it?

****

Hikari: F*** YOU!

****

Wufei: O.o* shit…big on the language aye Yegami?

****

Taichi: Huh? What?

****

Wufei: not you! Onnako Yegami!

****

Taichi: onna what now?

****

Yamato: *- -

****

Sora: *- -

****

Everyone else: *- - *- - ()- - 

****

Trowa: Taichi….you need help…serious help.

****

Kia: I think I have to take him to a Shrink tonight anyways. Bye everyone!

Everyone said bye to Kia and Taichi as she dragged him out the door. Believe it or not Taichi did need to see a shrink for his over load of stupidity. Also Kia was curious to find out if it was just a act or natural. 

****

Wufei: I believe I will be leaving also.

****

Hikari, Honey, Miyako, Tamera, Relena, Sora, Maxine, Rei, & Amy: PRAISE THE LORD!!!!!!!!!!

****

Duo, Yamato, Takeru, and ken all corouse in a singing voice: HALLALUYA!

Wufei glares and starts to walk out.

****

Heero: Wait! I don't wanna be the only last intellegent person here! I'm going too!

****

Max: Oh you chicken!

Heero pulls a gun out and shoots at Max's feet. She yelps and jumps up landing in Trowa's arms.

****

Max: HOLEY SHIT HE'S GOT A GUN!?! A GUN!?!

****

Hikari:…O.o….yeah…soo?

****

Max: so! WHADAYA MEAN SO!?!?!?! HE ALMOST FRIGGEN SHOT ME THE FLOOGER!!

****

Wufei: Flooger? Ok more Baka Onna's. Heero's a soldier of course he's gonna have a gun.

****

Max……….Spuck you Wuffy….

****

Wufei: Spuck?…...Wait…..WUFFY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? MY NAMES WUFEI DAMMIT!!!!

****

Hikari: WUFFY WUFFY NAH NAH NAH NAH!!!!!!

****

Wufei: Yegami! OMAE O KOROUSU!!!!!

****

Hikari: AHHHHHH!!!!!

Hikari ran for her life as wufei chased her with his katana's. Hikari jumped off the balcony and hung off the side while wufei jumped out.

****

Wufei:……HOLEY FRIGGEN SHIT!!!!!

Wufei fell out the window and into the pool 

I've lost almost all interest in this story so there may not be any updates for a while. But note this I will finish it some day! TY keep the reviews coming!


End file.
